La novia de mi padre
by NephilimOnFire
Summary: Destrozada por la muerte de su enamorado, Fred Weasley, Hermione se aleja lo más posible , rentando un departamento en Londres Muggle. Ahí es donde conoce a Elizabeth, la actual novia de Draco Malfoy. ¿Hermione se enamoró de Draco? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y qué piensa Draco? ¿Traicionará Hermione a su amiga? ¿Draco, tomará bien la noticia de Elizabeth, al decirle que está embarazada?


_**Puesto que en la Guerra y en el Amor... Todo se vale**_

Hermione Granger pensaba muy seriamente, ¿Qué tenía el destino preparado para ella? Ya no encontraba una razón por la cual vivir. Su amado pelirrojo se había ido, y con él, una gran parte de su alma y corazón. Con una copa de vino en una mano, recostada en aquel sillón blanco que estaba en su no tan pequeño departamento, utilizando un vestido ajustado color negro, descalza y con sus castaños cabellos sueltos y desparramados en el respaldo del sofá, mirando hacia aquella esplendorosa vista de la ciudad que le brindaba el balcón de aquel departamento.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, y como su compañera tiraba sus libros, cuadernos, carpetas… lo que sea que traiga en manos, a un lado y de paso, tiraba el jarrón.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer- le dijo la castaña mientras se volteaba a verle- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez Julie?

-Herms, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me gusta que me llames así? Me llamo Elizabeth, ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué ha pasado Lizzy?

-Una rata llamada Skeeter.

Aquella joven se sentó a lado de su amiga castaña. Era pelinegra de ojos cafés, de buen cuerpo, tez morena y estatura alta. Se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza a la vez que su largo y lacio cabello tapaba su rostro. Sollozaba y sus lágrimas caían en su regazo. Hermione se incorporó y dejó la copa a un lado, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amiga y suspiró.

-Anda, ve a la cocina y desahógate, después lo arreglamos con magia.- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Segura?

-Anda

Minutos después se escucharon unas palabrotas y como todo se rompía en aquella cocina. "Te odio Rita Skeeter, espero que tu sucia sangre inmunda se derrame entre….

Omitiré eso, ¿Sí?

"Te odio Lucius Malfoy, ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! Te odio Draco Malfoy… Pero te amo"

Terminó en un susurró, ahí fue cuando Hermione supo que debía ir con ella. La encontró en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, aun sollozando y con el maquillaje corrido.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó la de ojos ámbar desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué cada vez que termino me lo preguntas?

-Quiero estar segura… ¿Lo amas?- le preguntó acercándose a ella, ahora sus zapatos negros de tacón esquivaban las astillas y los cristales, regados por el piso. Se colocó en cuclillas y le levantó la barbilla. -¿De verdad?

-Más que a mi vida propia.

George Weasley estaba tras un mostrador, contando las ganancias que había obtenido en el día. Con una falsa sonrisa, pero sin embargo, con la sincera amabilidad de siempre que atendía a los clientes que entraban a "Sortilegios Weasley" El negocio que había emprendido junto a su hermano, confidente, mejor amigo. Y que ahora continuaba solo, como un alma en pena vagando de un lado a otro, buscando algo que le pueda devolver la felicidad que la muerte le había quitado.

Varias veces pensó en quitarse la vida, más no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Irónico ¿No? Un Gryffindor que no encuentra valor. Más bien había entrado en razón, algo le decía que debía seguir adelante y enfrentar aquellos retos que la vida le brindaba.

-George Weasley, un placer verte de nuevo.- Una voz le hablaba, una persona había entrado a tienda.

-Buen día. Perdóneme pero… ¿La conozco?

-Soy yo, Samantha Hayes, vine con Harry Potter una vez. Soy del ministerio de magia.- sonrió aquella chica. Alta con tez blanca y pálida como la porcelana, con unos rizos perfectos color negro que caían sobre su espalda, ojos azul grisáceo, jugaba con la varita entre sus manos y miraba fijamente los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

-Discúlpame, pero no te recuerdo.

-No importa. ¿Has visto al Sr. Potter?

-Creo... Creo que está en la madriguera con su novia.

-¿Ginny? Acabo de hablar con ella en l ministerio, ella también busca a Harry. Pero tengo prisa, así que ¿Le podrías dar esto por mí?- le entregó un papelito con una dirección dentro, pues curioso como siempre, no pudo evitar abrir el papelito, nada más tenerlo en mano.- Es mi dirección en Londres Muggle, ella sabe ubicarse, o que solamente se la de al taxista y ya. Tengo que irme, George. Por favor, no olvides dársela. Gracias- esbozó una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Lo único que George hizo fue darle el papelito a una lechuza y mandársela a Ginny. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Draco Malfoy estaba tendido en su cama pensando… ¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer cuando uno ama a alguien y su familia no lo aprueba? Cierto, le importaba un comino. Pero sabía que a su pequeña Lizzie le pondría muy contenta tener la aprobación de su familia, sabía que moría por dentro al recibir burlas, críticas y muchas otras cosas.

"No eres digna de estar con Draco Malfoy" le decían.

¿Y que mierda sabían ellos? Además, ¿Por qué se metían en la vida de los demás? Simplemente estaban ahí, listos, buscando la oportunidad para joderle la vida a quienes querían.

Malditos.

Él sabía que a ella le dolían esos comentarios, no leía su mente, ella se la cerraba. Se notaba en su rostro, tras esa sonrisa forzada que le brindaba cuando escuchaban aquellos comentarios. Cuando sus ojos perdían el brillo de siempre.

Odiaba esos momentos, simplemente, los odiaba.

Nadie creyó que Draco Malfoy pudiera amar. Pero que se jodieran la vida pensando eso, decía el chico. Era una serpiente, un dragón. Pero también era una persona con sentimientos.

Hizo todo por ella, aprendió a ver el mundo con otros ojos. Se reconcilió con Hermione Granger, con quien tenía más cosas en común de lo que pensaba, y concordaban en muchas cosas. Hasta le había empezado a caer bien.

Pero Lizzy tampoco era una santa, era una digna Slytherin. Fue Slytherin, solamente que entró a primer grado cuando tenía 12, no 11 como todos, un curso después de que Draco entrara.

Ella lo había encontrado, y lo había cuidado. Lo curó de su propia vanidad, su egoísmo, y de su maldad.

Lo transformó, en lo que antes había sido.


End file.
